Angels in my world
by PinkyScott
Summary: Klaus et Caroline. Un couple impossible. Sauf si une toute petite chose se glisse entre eux...
1. Chapter 1

Klaroline est mon couple préféré dans la série ( les seuls persos qui m'intéressent d'ailleurs). Je suis ouverte à tous les conseils et reviews. J'écris cette fic un peu sur un coup de tête alors j'ai aucune idée de la tournure qu'elle va prendre. Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas sauf la petite.

* * *

L'histoire se situe à Bakersville une ville en Caroline du Nord ( un état voisin de la Virginie). Caroline a quitté Mystic Falls après qu'Elena soit devenue un vampire et a agressé sa mère. Elle ne lui en veut pas mais elle ne supportait plus sa ville natale. Tout le monde l'avait abandonné. Elle avait décidé de s'éloigner de Mystic Falls pour une durée indéterminée. Cependant deux jours après son arrivée...

* * *

Une jeune femme blonde était assise sur un banc dans un parc rempli d'enfants. Elle portait une robe d'été crème aux coutures dorées. Elle était seule sur son banc et observait une petite fille blonde qui faisait seule du tobogan. Tous les autres enfants jouaient au loup. Ce jeu faisait beaucoup rire Caroline. Quand elle était petite elle était la plus rapide du jardin d'enfants et ne se faisait jamais attraper à ce jeu. Qui aurait cru que bien des années plus tard elle toimberait amoureuse d'un très grand méchant loup...Klaus...Il était le seul qui lui manquait réelement depuis son départ. Et comme le destin fait merveilleusement bien les choses...

- Bonjour Sweatheart.

Elle sursauta. Là sur son banc se trouvait l'objet de son manque. Il lui faisait son habituel sourire en coin. Il était tellement magnifique...Mais elle ne devait pas penser à ça. C'était Klaus. Leur relation, si on pouvait appeler ça une relation, avait eu un début si chaotique...

- Klaus ! Mon dieu que fais-tu ?

- Oh je t'en prie, Love. Appeles moi Klaus comme tout le monde. Je suis ici pour les mêmes raisons que toi ma douce Caroline. J'avais besoin de quitter cette horrible ville qui est la votre. Et il se trouve que je possède une propriété ici à Bakersville.

- Comme par hasard, ici la ville où j'ai décidé de séjourner. Depuis quand possèdes tu cette maison ?

- Deux heures. Mais ce n'est qu'un détail. Que fais tu dans ce parc grouillant d'enfants ? Tu as faim ?

- Espèce de monstre ! Comment peux-tu penser que je me nourirais de cette façon ?

- Doucement, Sweatheart c'était une simple blague. Aucun vampire ne se nourit d'enfants c'est la seule part de clémence que tu trouveras dans notre espèce d'ailleurs. Oh et tu viens brillament d'attirer l'attention sur nous.

C'était un léger mensonge. Seules deux-trois mères de famille et la petite fille que Caroline observait plus tôt ( celle ci avait d'ailleurs stoppé ses chutes du tobogan pour regarder les deux vampires) s'était tournés vers eux. Caroline se renfrogna sur son banc et Klaus, la senatnt assez irritée n'insista pas. Il ne quitta pas le banc cependant et commença à observer la petite fille sur l'aire de jeu. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Caroline. Des cheveux dorés aux boucles un peu désordonnée, des yeux bleus océans qui reflétaient toute l'innocence qui habitait l'enfant et une peau rosée. Sa robe bleue était couverte de terre ainsi que ses bras. Elle observait Caroline comme si elle hésitait à venir lui parler. Mais quelque chose devait sans doute la titiller car elle finit par courir vers les deux vampires. Elle tomba deux fois dans sa course mais se relevait à chaque sans se soucier de ses chutes. Une battante, pensa Klaus. Elle s'arrêta devant la grande blonde qui la regardait avec un sourire chaleureux. Klaus les observa toutes les deux. Elles étaient magnifiques l'une en face de l'autre.

- Que puis-je faire pour toi, ma grande ?

Le surnom sembla plaire à la petite fille. Elle prit un peu plus confiance en elle et lança de sa voix enfantine et fluette :

- Est ce que vous pourriez aller m'acheter une glaçe à la vanille ? Tenez un dollar.

La jeune Forbes prit le billet sans vraiment comprendre la petite fille.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne vas pas voir la marchande toi-même ma puce si tu as l'argent ?

- Elle veut pas m'en vendre...Je suis trop petite, murmura l'enfant en rougissant. La jeune femme céda devant la bouille adorable de la gamine. Klaus la regarda s'éloigner avec sa démarche si...séduisante. Cette robe était ravissante et mettait en valeur ses jambes longues et minces. Il se força a détourner le regard pour observer la petite fille qui le regardait elle-même droit dans les yeux.

- Et bien comment tu t'appeles ma grande ?

- Charlotte.

- C'est un très joli prénom ça. Et quel âge as-tu ?

- Quatre ans, monsieur.

- Monsieur ? Je ne suis pas si vieux dis donc !

- Oui mais t'as pas quatre ans...

Ok elle gagnait sur ce coup là. Klaus trouvait la gamine sympathique. Pourtant il n'avait jamais cotôyé de près ou de loin des enfants sauf quand il était enfant avec ses frères et soeurs. Caroline revint avec une grosse glaçe à la vanille. La petite suivit la glaçe qui approchait des yeux avec un immense sourire sur le visage. Un sourire capable de faire fondre un certain coeur **_mort_**...

- Waouh ! Deux boules ! Merci !

- Derien ma choupinette. Manges avant qu'elle ne fonde.

Klaus et Caroline ne décrichèrent plus un mot pendant une demi-heure. Ils se contentaient d'observer Charlotte dévorer sa glaçe. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osaient soulever un problème majeur : personne ne venait chercher la petite alors qu'il faisait nuit et que tout le monde était parti. La situation était parfaitement incongrue. Ils étaient là à se soucier de ce qui allait arriver à cette enfant. C'est Caroline qui brisa le silence :

- Charlotte ma puce il faut que tu penses à rentrer chez toi maintenant, il est tard.

La petite se tortilllait les mains et rougit.

- J'ai pas de chez moi.

- Si tu nous dit où tu habites on peut peut-être te ramener chez toi...

- Vous voulez me laisser ?

Klaus se rendit compte que non il ne voulait pas laisser cette fillette.

- Non non bien sur que non ma grande, dit Caroline d'un ton peiné, mais je n'ai aucun endroit où t'emmener je n'ai pas de chez moi, moi non plus.

- Mais moi si !

L'originel avait parlé sans réfléchir mais il était on ne plus sérieux. La jeune vampire murmura de manière à ce que seul Klaus entende :

- Klaus ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu ne peux pas...

- Caroline ! C'est une enfant de quatre ans ! On ne va pas la laisser ici toute seule. En tout cas pas moi. Si tu veux rentrer à ton hôtel, grand bien te fasse mais je ne vais pas laisser ce petit ange seule dans la nuit livrée à elle-même.

C'était tout simplement diabolique... Ils savait parfaitement que Caroline était la gentillesse même et qu'elle ne laisserais jamais cette petite seule. Il l'obligeait indirectement à venir chez lui avec une enfant.

- Klaus tu vas la...

- Ce petit ange sera parfaitement bien installée dans mon cottage. Tu veux venir avec nous Charlotte ?

La jeune fille commencait à trembloter de froid.

- O...oui. Je veux rester avec vous.

Sa voix était fatiguée. Klaus fit une chose que Caroline n'aurait jamais crue possible. Il prit l'enfant dans ses bras. Celle ci s'endormit à la seconde où sa tête toucha lépaule de l'hybride. Il partit en direction de sa voiture. Il détourna cependant la tête à mi chemin pour demander la jeune vampire assise sur le banc bouche bée :

- Viens ne voudrais pas laisser ce petit être pur et innocent entre les mains d'un hybride psycophate n'est ce pas ?

Caroline se leva irritée mais suivit l'originel. Elle ne comprenait absolument pas comment ils en étaient arrivés là mais elle ne put contaster qu'une chose : ils allaient passer la nuit avec une enfant de quatre ans. Dans quel monde parralèle avait-elle atterie ?


	2. Chapter 2

La petite fille était installée dans le grand lit de la deuxième chambre du cottage. Elle n'avait pas ouvert les yeux depuis qu'elle s'était endormie dans les bras de l'hybride. Celui-ci la regardait d'ailleurs dormir avec un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Cette petite était son ange gardien. Grace à elle, Caroline Forbes allait dormir ce soir avec lui. Klaus savait que c'était un peu malgré elle mais le résultat était le même. Elle sortait d'ailleurs de la salle de bain adjacente aux deux chambres du cottage. Elle portait un ensemble (shorty+débardeur) pourpre qui lui allait comme un gant. Quand elle vit l'Originel assis à côté de la petite elle pinça les lèvres irritée.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça Klaus ? On ne peut pas la garder. Je refuse de…

- Caroline as-tu l'intention de te nourrir de cette enfant ? $

- Quoi ? Espèce de salaud bien sur que non pour qui tu me prends ?

- Chut tu vas réveiller la petite ! Et n'emploie pas des mots aussi grossiers en sa présence voyons… Ecoutes ni toi ni moi n'avons l'intention de faire du mal à Charlotte alors en quoi est-ce un problème qu'elle dorme avec nous ce soir ? Demain nous la ramènerons à sa famille et je pourrais enfin te faire la coure comme il se doit pour te montrer à quel point tu me fais tourner la tête.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rougir à la dernière phrase de l'homme. Ils avaient une humaine de quatre ans qui dormait dans la chambre et lui il pensait à lui faire la cour. Décidément il était fou…_Oui mais ça ne t'empêche pas de l'aimer Care…_L'aimer ? Non elle n'aimait Klaus…Elle ressentait juste une attirance pour lui assez forte…surtout en ce moment alors qu'il caressait tendrement les cheveux de Charlotte qui dormait paisiblement les poings serrés sur le drap. Il était si beau… c'était une chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas nier. Elle avait beau douter sérieusement des intentions de l'hybride, ce soir elle devait bien reconnaître qu'il avait recueilli une gamine qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. Ca ressemblait beaucoup à une action…humaine.

* * *

- Charlotte ma puce, maintenant il faut nous dire où tu habites.

La gamine s'était réveillée il y'a dix minutes au cotés de Klaus, qui lui n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit trop occupé à regarder ses deux petites blondes dormir. Caroline avait d'abord voulu dormir dans l'autre chambre mais elle ne sentait pas vraiment en sécurité sans lui. Ca elle ne le lui avait pas dit mais elle était venue les rejoindre et avait dormi avec la petite.

Charlotte recommençait à tortiller ses mains. Elle n'avait pas envie de les quitter. Elle ne voulait pas retourner là où elle venait.

- Si je vous dis où j'habites vous allez me ramener là bas ?

- C'est le but ma grande, dit Caroline en lui souriant. Tu serais mieux chez toi tu ne penses pas ?

- Si je vous dis vous me laisserez rester avec vous un petit peu plus ?

Les deux vampires ne savaient pas quoi dire…Bien sur qu'ils auraient voulu garder la petite plus longtemps avec eux, elle était si attachante. Mais ce n'était pas raisonnable. Klaus décida de tenter un compromis :

- Voilà ce qu'il va se passer mon ange : tu vas nous dire où habites. On va passer la matinée tous les trois pour faire ce que tu veux. Et après le déjeuner on te ramènera chez toi. Ca te va ?

- Oh oui !

Charlotte se jeta au cou de l'hybride qui se raidit de suite. Les petits bras de Charlotte lui entourait son cou. Jamais, jamais un enfant ne l'avais pris dans ses bras. Il sentit tout l'amour que cette enfant avait en elle comme si ce sentiment se répandait en lui, dans son cœur. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence : il n'avait aucune envie de la laisser à qui que ce soit. Il rendit son étreinte à la petite fille et ils restèrent quelque minute comme ça.

Caroline observait la scène bouche bée : qu'est ce qui l'étonnait le plus elle n'aurait su dire. Le compromis que Klaus avait proposé, la gamine qui n'avait pas peur de lui (contrairement à tout l'entourage de Caroline qui fuyait l'hybride Mickaelson comme la peste) ou qu'ils étaient entrain de s'enlacer comme…un père et une fille. Ils étaient si beaux comme cela tous les deux. Caroline avait l'impression qu'ils étaient fait pour se rencontrer. Et pour se prendre dans les bras. Il se détacha doucement de l'étreinte.

- Bien alors on fait comme ça ma grande. Qu'est ce que tu veux faire pour l'instant ?

C'est là qu'un tout petit estomac se mit à gargouiller.

- Oh je vois. Allez habillez. J'offre le petit déjeuner à mes deux beautés.

Caroline le regarda en haussant un sourcil. Elle se demandait ce que sous entendait le mot « petit-déjeuner » pour Klaus.

- Des croissants, Sweatheart, des croissants.

* * *

Charlotte n'avait jamais passé une matinée aussi agréable. Klaus lui avait payé un petit déjeuner de princesse. Ensuite elle était allée faire les boutiques avec Caroline, trop ravie de pouvoir faire du shopping pour une autre personne qu'elle (et aussi pourvoir utiliser la carte de crédit de Klaus). Ensuite ils étaient allé manger dans un petit restaurant italien qui avait beaucoup plu à Charlotte car Klaus lui faisait des tours de magie avec sa serviette entre deux plats. Ils avaient tous les trois passé une très bonne matinée mais le moment fatidique approchait. Charlotte le sentait. Elle ne voulait pas les quitter. Elle ne voulait pas mais elle savait qu'elle devait les laisser. Ils étaient gentils avec elle. Personne n'avait passé autant de temps avec elle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester avec eux, elle ne pouvait pas s'imposer à eux. Tout le monde lui avait toujours dit qu'un enfant c'était une lourde charge. Et qu'elle, elle était un vrai fardeau pour quiconque devait s'occuper d'elle. Pourtant Klaus et Caroline n'avait pas l'air de la trouver lourde ou ennuyante. Mais c'était sans doute parce qu'ils étaient gentils. Oui elle avait trop abusé de leur temps.

- J' habites à l'orphelinat Bickerin près du square.

Klaus et Caroline se regardèrent du coin de l'œil. Ca y'est leur bonheur touchait sa fin. Elle voulait sans doute retourner là bas. Elle devait avoir des tas d'amis et des gens qui s'occupait bien d'elle et tout ça. En réalité le jeune couple essayait chacun de leur côté de se convaincre que ramener la petite était la meilleure solution. Mais ils avaient tant de mal…

* * *

Ils étaient devant la porte de l'orphelinat. Klaus ne comprenait pas pourquoi une adorable fillette comme Charlotte était obligée de vivre ici alors qu'elle pouvait avoir une maison avec une chambre rien qu'à elle avec des milliers de jouets. Avec des parents qui l'aiment… Il secoua la tête et sonna à la grande porte grise tentant d'ignorer la main de la fillette crispée sur son pantalon. Caroline était vraiment nerveuse et l'hybride lui prit la main et la serra pour tenter de la rassurer. La jeune vampire ne s'offusqua même pas de ce geste tendre et remercia le ciel de lui avoir permis de supporter ce moment avec une personne courageuse et forte comme Klaus.

La porte s'ouvrit sur deux femmes. L'une plus vieille que l'autre. Elles observèrent le couple si beau qui se tenait devant elles puis remarquèrent l'enfant collé à la jambe de l'homme.

- Charlotte ! Espèce de chipie ! Enfin tu reviens ! Nous avons passé la nuit à nous faire un sang d'encre. Tu nous causes vraiment que des problèmes ! s'écria la plus jeune.

_Alors pourquoi n'y a-t-il même pas un policier à sa recherche_ ? Eut envie de répliquer Klaus mais il savait que ca ne plairait pas à sa blonde. La plus vieille s'adressa au couple :

- Merci de nous avoir ramener Charlotte. J'espère qu'elle ne vous a pas embêté…

- Pas du tout, s'écria Caroline, c'était un plaisir de s'occuper d'elle.

Klaus sentit la petite s'accrocher de toute ses forces à sa jambe et la toile de son pantalon s'humidifier au niveau du genou. La petite pleurait silencieusement. Klaus sentit son cœur se serrer et se mit à hauteur de Charlotte et lui murmura d'une voix tendre :

- Voilà ma puce on est arrivé. Tu vas rentrer avec les dames et tu vas me promettre de ne plus sortir sans accompagnement.

- Je veux pas vous quitter, pleurnicha l'enfant en s'agrippant au cou de l'Originel.

Caroline avait du mal à contenir ses larmes elle aussi. Elle s'abaissa elle aussi à hauteur de la petite et la prit dans ses bras :

- Nous reviendront te voir Charlotte, c'est promis. Tiens tes nouveaux vêtements. Allez vas-y ma chérie.

Elle poussa délicatement la petite fille vers les deux femmes qui observaient la scène avec un désintérêt flagrant. La plus jeune râla :

- J'avais oublier à quel point tu adores faire ton cinéma.

Et elle emmena la petite fille qui affichait une grimaçe de déception. Elle se força cependant à sourire une dernière fois à Klaus et Caroline et leur fit un signe de main. Elle murmura un « merci » qu'eux seuls entendirent.

- Merci encore d'avoir ramené la petite. Combien nous vous devons ?

- Nous ne l'avons pas fait pour l'argent ! s'écria Caroline en colère. C'était un plaisir de s'occuper de Charlotte. Bonne journée.

Elle s'éloigna rapidement et Klaus la suivit également furieux. Il avait l'impression d'avoir abandonné une personne qui lui était chère. Et cette sensation était insupportable. Deux rues plus loin, Caroline fit volte face et regarda l'hybride. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait dire mais elle devait quand même essayer.

- Je sais que ça paraît fou et complètement surréaliste mais…

- Tu veux la récupérer n'est ce pas ?

- Si j'étais sure qu'elle était en sécurité et heureuse là bas je ne le ferais pas mais…

- Elle n'est ni heureuse, ni en sécurité là bas Love.

- Alors il faut aller la chercher. Klaus je sais que c'est dingue, qu'on la connaît que depuis 24 heures mais…

- Tu l'aimes.

- Pas toi ?

- Allons la chercher.

* * *

- Si je comprends bien vous voulez accueillir Charlotte chez vous pendant quelque temps car vous pensez que cela serait bénéfique pour son développement social de vivre dans un foyer ?

Le jeune couple était assis dans le bureau de la directrice de l'orphelinat qui les regardait avec un air très suspicieux.

- Au moins une nuit de plus, bredouilla Caroline. Nous l'apprécions beaucoup et nous voulons faire quelque chose pour elle.

- C'est que nous ne laissons jamais les enfants en dehors de l'orphelinat après 19 heures…

- C'est pour ça que Charlotte s'est retrouvée obligée de dormir chez nous hier soir ? répliqua Klaus irrité.

- C'était un accident ! Si vous voulez cette enfant je vous conseille de changer de ton monsieur !

Klaus eut envie d'arracher la gorge à cette humaine mais sa Caroline lui serra la main pour lui insuffler une vague de calme. Il respira un grand coup et reprit d'une voix calme mais menaçante, il regarda dans les yeux la femme et lui dit :

- Ecoutez-moi bien. Tôt ou tard cette enfant viendra habiter chez nous. Nous l'aimons trop pour la laisser dans cet orphelinat miteux. Alors vous allez la laisser venir chez nous ce soir. Elle reviendra quand nous l'aurons décidé. Vous allez dire à vos collègues que nous avons lancés une procédure pour adopter Charlotte et que nous l'accueillons provisoirement pour l'habituer à nous.

Caroline avait toujours été contre la contrainte sur un humain. Mais elle ne pur s'empêcher de remercier silencieusement l'hybride. La directrice se leva.

- Je vais chercher votre future fille. Je suis ravie que vous preniez cette adoption autant à cœur monsieur et madame…

- Mickaelson. Oui nous prenons la situation…très à cœur.

Pendant plusieurs minutes (ils attendaient dans le couloir) Caroline se sentait coupable contrairement à Klaus Ils venaient de contraindre une humaine à leur confier une enfant sur laquelle ils n'avaient aucun droit. C'était illégal et complètement dingue mais lorsque Caroline vit la petite fille arriver a détour d'un couloir et courir pour se jeter dans leurs bras, elle sut qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision. Après tout qu'est ce que c'est une toute petite contrainte si cela pouvait rendre heureuse ce petit ange ? Elle croisa le regard de Klaus et elle sut qu'il pensait comme elle.


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline était assise sur le divan, un verre de vin à la main. Elle avait longuement hésité avant d'accepter le verre que Klaus lui proposait mais ils avaient tous deux besoin de savourer leur récente victoire. Ils allaient pouvoir la garder encore quelque temps. Elle observait Charlotte qui s'amusait ou plutôt se démenait pour construire un château avec les KAPLA que Klaus et elle lui avait acheté. Elle était si mignonne… Elle était très intelligente pour son âge, comprenant les choses assez facilement, elle ne se plaignait jamais et ne réclamait jamais rien. Pas qu'elle ait réellement ses raisons de demander quoi que ce soit puisque Klaus anticipait chacun de ses besoins. Il la traitait comme une princesse et était très charmeur face à l'enfant. _Un peu comme avec moi_…pensa Caroline.

- A quoi tu penses Sweatheart ?

L'Originel s'était assis à côté d'elle et avait passé un bras sur ses épaules. Bras qu'elle ne repoussa même pas.

- A ton avis Klaus ? J'ai des tas de remords ! Ce qu'on a fait ressemble beaucoup à un kidnapping…

- Chérie, on n'a pas forcé cette enfant à nous suivre. Elle a exprimé le besoin de venir avec nous. Tu te souviens de son visage quand elle nous a quittés cet après-midi ? Moi je ne risque pas de l'oublier de si tôt. Elle est bien ici, elle ne manque de rien et je ne vois ce qui a de mal à s'occuper d'une orpheline qui a besoin d'aide.

- Nous n'avons aucun droit sur elle, c'est mal ce qu'on a fait ! C'est une erreur…

- CAROLINE ! Regardes là ! Regardes là Sweatheart ! Regardes là cinq minutes et sois et honnête. Regardes ses jolies boucles blondes, regardes ses yeux bleus gris perçants et reflétant son innocence, sa bouille aux joues pleines et roses adorables, sa jolie petite robe jaune que TU lui as acheté Love. Remémores toi tous les moments que tu as passé avec elle aujourd'hui. Oui nous la connaissons à peine, oui nous n'avons aucun droit sur elle. Mais elle a besoin de nous, Care. Observes là cinq minutes et dis si ce qu'on a fait est une erreur !

Et il se leva du divan, irrité, pour aller discuter avec la petite fille installée devant la baie vitrée qui poussait un soupir de colère.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas petit pinson ? demanda Klaus en s'asseyant devant la petite.

- J'arrive pas à faire le château sur la boîte, regardes…

- C'est normal, ma puce, tu brûles les étapes. Il faut d'abord construire des bases solides à l'horizontale comme ça voilà… Et quand les bases posées, là tu peux construire le reste ma jolie.

- Oui regardes ça tiens ! Merci !

Ils continuèrent à construire le château de bois. Charlotte était dynamique et très heureuse d'avoir enfin quelqu'un pour jouer avec elle…

- Et voilà ma grande, ton château est terminé. Et n'oublies pas : les bases ! Elémentaires, Watson !

- Elé quoi ? Watson qui ?

Caroline éclata de rire devant la moue désorientée de la gamine.

- Klaus ! Elle a quatre ans…dit-elle en s'installant à côté d'eux. Elle ne connaît pas Sherlock Holmes voyons…

- Mais je sais des choses ! s'exclama la blondinette. Je vais à la classe de l'orphelinat ! Je sais la météo, compter jusqu'à 5, les mois, les jours, les couleurs et même lacer mes chaussures !

Klaus et Caroline rigolèrent en chœur. Elle était trop drôle !

- Mais pourquoi vous vous moquez ? C'est vrai je sais plein choses ! Comme….

- Et est ce que tu sais qu'à 20 heures du soir, les petites filles doivent prendre leur bain ?

La petite arrêta de pépier mais était très agacée qu'ils ne la prennent pas au sérieux. Après tout elle avait quatre ans ! Elle prit la main que Caroline lui tendit et la suivit vers la salle de bains.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce. On sait que tu es très intelligente. Même plus que les autres d'ailleurs.

La petite fille afficha un grand sourire tout le reste de la soirée.

* * *

Charlotte était endormie sur le lit qu'elle avait occupé la veille. Elle tenait à la main une peluche en forme de cheval que Klaus lui avait acheté. Caroline la regardait dormir, adossée à la porte. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur les réelles motivations de Klaus. Ce qu'il faisait pour la petite pouvait passer comme complètement ridicule et surréaliste par rapport à ce qu'il avait fait dans le passé. Il avait plus de mille ans, certainement mille choses plus intéressantes à faire maintenant qu'il avait quitté Mystic Falls et il resta là avec elle à s'occuper d'une gamine qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Elle se demandait si tout ça pour lui n'était qu'une vaste mascarade. C'était bien connu, Klaus ne faisait jamais rien pour rien. Penser qu'il agissait comme ça par simple bonté… Caroline aurait aimé y croire. Mais elle avait été tant déçue dans sa vie. Et aujourd'hui elle n'avait plus peur de la déception qu'elle ressentirait s'il la trahissait (elle était à peu près rodée dans ce domaine à présent) mais s'il décevait Charlotte. Elle ne pourrait jamais supporté de voir de la déception sur les traits enfantins et lisses de la petite fille.

- Sweatheart ton cerveau va finir par exploser avec tant de pensées noires. Tu sais je préfère te voir sourire.

L'hybride observa Caroline dont les traits semblaient si tourmentées. L'hybride se doutait qu'il était en grande partie responsable, il eut une idée pour détendre le jeune vampire.

- Suis-moi, chérie. Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour la petite. S'il lui arrive quelque chose nous l'entendrons avant même qu'_elle_ s'en rende compte.

Elle suivit l'Originel jusqu'au salon ou il alluma la chaîne hi-fi. Il tendit la main pendant que les premières notes de la chanson préférée de Caroline retentit. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de lui demander comment il avait su. Lorsqu'il lui tendit la main elle l'attrapa et il l'entraina contre lui.

**It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside**  
_C'est assez drôle, cette sensation intérieure_  
**I'm not one of those, who can easily hide,**  
_Je ne suis pas de ceux qui peuvent facilement la cacher,_  
**I don't have much money, but boy if I did**  
_Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent, mais mon garçon si j'en avais_  
**I'd buy a big house where we both could live.**  
_J'achèterais une grande maison où nous pourrions vivre tous les deux._

Une main sur son épaule, l'autre dans la sienne, elle avait les yeux plongés dans ceux de Klaus. Il lui souriait et lorsqu'il la regardait comme ça elle ne pensait à rien.

**If I was a sculptor, but then again no,**  
_Si j'étais un sculpteur, mais encore une fois non_  
**Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show**  
_Ou un homme qui fabrique des potions dans un spectacle forain_  
**I know it's not much but it's the best I can do**  
_Je sais que ce n'est pas grand chose mais c'est le mieux que je puisse faire_  
**My gift is my song and this one's for you.**  
_Mon cadeau est ma chanson et celle-ci est pour toi._

Elle aimait danser avec lui. Il la faisait se sentir bien. Il était censé être son opposé. Le mal en personne. Mais depuis plus de 24 heures elle avait beau cherché elle ne voyait pas le mal en lui. Juste un homme. Un homme qui la regardait comme si elle était…importante. Et c'était la première fois qu'on le lui faisait ressentir au plus profond d'elle.

**And you can tell everybody, this is your song**  
_Et tu peux dire à tout le monde que c'est ta chanson_  
**It may be quite simple but now that is done,**  
_Elle peut être assez simple mais maintenant que c'est fait,_  
**I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind**  
_J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas_  
**That I put down in words**  
_Que j'ai mis par écrit_  
**How wonderful life is while you're in the world.**  
_A quel point la vie est belle quand tu es de ce monde._

_Un homme qu'elle aimait. Elle ne pouvait plus le nier. Elle ne voulait plus se mentir. _

**I sat on the roof and kicked of the moss**  
_Je me suis assis sur le toit et j'ai donné un coup de pied dans la mousse_  
**Well a few of the verses, well they've got me quite cross**  
_En fait quelques vers m'ont fâché_  
**But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song,**  
_Mais le soleil a été assez gentil au moment où j'écrivais cette chanson,_  
**It's for people like you that keep it turned on.**  
_Elle est pour les gens comme toi qui continuent à dépendre de lui._

Elle ne savait pas lequel avait provoqué l'action mais elle se souviendrait toujours de ce qu'elle ressentit au moment où elle sentit ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle approfondit le baiser en se collant si possible encore plus à lui. La main de Klaus qui tenait sa taille remonta pour aller se perdre dans les cheveux de sa douce. Ca y'est elle l'embrassait enfin ! Il sentait son odeur sucrée enivrante et sa bouche si douce, si chaude. Il n'avait jamais, jamais ressenti une sensation pareille en embrassant une femme. Mais aucune femme ne l'avait autant attiré que Caroline.

**So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do**  
_Alors excuse-moi d'avoir oublié, mais ces choses que je fais_  
**You see I've forgotten, If they're green or they're blue**  
_Tu vois que j'ai oublié si ils sont verts ou bleus_  
**Anyway the thing is, what I really mean**  
_De toute façon le fait est, ce que je veux vraiment dire_  
**Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen.**  
_Tes yeux sont les plus doux que j'ai jamais vu._

**I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind**  
_J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas_  
**That I put down in words**  
_Que j'ai mis par écrit_  
**How wonderful life is while you're in the world.**  
_Comme la vie est belle quand tu es dans le monde._

Ils passèrent la nuit à s'aimer, la chanson passant en boucle (une très vieille chaîne hifi). Leurs ébats furent sensuels, sauvages, ils allaient se l'avouer longtemps que bien plus tard mais leurs ébats furent surtout remplis d'**_amour. _**Oui c'était bien sa chanson. Leur chanson.

* * *

Je ne sais absolument pas écrire de lemon alors toutes mes excuses à celles qui sont déçues ! J'aime lire les scènes d'amour mais les écrire...c'est une autre histoire ! Merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont donné envie d'écrire très vite ce chapitre !


	4. Chapter 4

Il était six heures du matin. Caroline observai Klaus dormir. Il était beau ainsi. Les yeux fermés, le corps éclairant son torse légèrement hâlée. Il semblait si paisible. Il avait été un amant merveilleux. Il avait réussi à la faire se sentir femme l'espace d'une nuit. Il n'y avait eu qu'eux. Klaus et Caroline. Personne d'autre. Elle déposa un baiser sur son épaule. Elle se leva du lit et enfila une nuisette.

- Tu m'abandonnes déjà, Love ?

Il s'était éveillé au contact des lèvres de sa belle blonde. Il la regardait avec un beau sourire un peu déçu malgré tout.

- Nous avons un temps pour nous. Il faut revenir à la réalité maintenant. Plus précisément un petit bout de chou de quatre ans. Je vais aller la voir.

Elle ouvrit la porte mais avant qu'elle sorte, Klaus la rattrapa à vitesse vampirique, la regarda dans les yeux et lui murmura :

- Quoi que tu puisses penser saches que je ne regrette rien, absolument rien Caroline. Cette nuit a été fabuleuse.

_Oui_, pensa telle, _pour moi aussi. Mais moi je t'aime. Tu n'es pas seulement le plus beau des amants. Tu es celui que j'aime. Mais ça c'est une chose que tu ne peux pas comprendre Niklaus Mickaelson._

Oui c'est ce qu'elle aurait du lui dire. Mais au lieu de ça elle hocha la tête et sortit de la chambre.

* * *

Caroline sortait de la douche lorsque son téléphone sonna :

- Allo ?

- Madame Mickaelson ? Janet Bloom à l'appareil. Je travaille aux services sociaux. Je vous appelle au sujet de l'adoption de Charlotte Morgan.

- Comment avez eu mon numéro ?

- L'orphelinat me l'a donné. Madame Meryl, la directrice de l'établissement nous a dit que vous étiez très heureux de pouvoir accueillir la petite chez vous. J'avoue que j'ai trouvé que cette procédure s'est faite très vite et nous n'avons pas eu le temps de procéder à une visite.

- Une visite… ?

- Pour vérifier que la petite Charlotte est heureuse chez vous et que votre maison est adéquate pour accueillir un enfant. Surtout que vous êtes très jeune alors on veut s'assurer que vous êtes les meilleurs candidats au poste. Nous ne pouvons rien laisser au hasard quand il s'agit de l'adoption d'une enfant comme Charlotte, avec un passé difficile…

- Un passé difficile ? Comment ça ?

- Vous savez bien ! Son père qui s'est suicidé avant sa naissance et sa mère qui est décédé dans un accident de voiture il y a un an… C'est une enfant très perturbée, ce qui est compréhensible lorsqu'on est orpheline à un âge aussi jeune. Vous ne saviez pas pour ses parents ?

- Bien sur que si je le savais !

- Bien alors nous nous verrons prochainement, je viendrais vous rendre visite. Je vous laisse fixer une date. A bientôt madame Mickaelson.

* * *

Klaus était entrain d'essayer de convaincre Charlotte de venir déjeuner lorsque Caroline entra dans la chambre, le visage ravagé par l'inquiétude et la tristesse. Aussitôt Klaus ressentit à son tour de l'inquiétude. Qu'est ce qui pouvait rendre sa belle Caroline aussi triste ? Que s'était-il passé ?

- Charlotte ma puce…appela Caroline d'une voix émue, elle regardait la petite fille qui la regardait avec étonnement.

- Oui ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

La grande blonde s'installa à côté de Charlotte et la serre dans ses bras.

- Une dame a appelé. Pourquoi tu ne nous a pas dit que ton papa et ta maman étaient morts ? Tu nous a dit qu'ils t'avaient abandonné.

La petite blonde rougit et la tristesse l'envahit aussitôt. Elle sortit brusquement des bras de Caroline. Les paroles de la plus grande l'avait terriblement surprise. Elle recula et se colla au torse de Klaus de l'autre côté, elle se blottit contre lui comme pour se protéger. Klaus, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses deux petits anges étaient aussi tristes, serra par réflexe la petite orpheline et lui caressa les cheveux. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit triste. Mais ils devaient connaître la vérité :

- S'il te plaît, petit ange. Racontes-nous.

L'enfant ne se décolla pas de la poitrine de l'hybride, elle commença :

- Je n'ai pas connu mon papa. Ma maman m'a dit qu'il s'était tué quand je suis née. Il ne voulait pas que je naisse….c'est maman qui me l'a dit. Elle, elle est morte il y'a un an dans un accident de voiture.

- Oh ma puce…je suis désolée. Elle doit beaucoup te manquer.

- J'étais triste au début mais…

- Mais quoi Charlotte ? demanda Klaus en regardant la petite toujours blottie contre lui.

- Après trois mois…elle ne me manquait plus autant. Parce qu'elle ne m'aimait pas. Moi je crois que ne lui aurais pas manqué si j'étais morte alors…je n'arrive plus à être triste.

Klaus et Caroline se regardèrent choquées. C'est la jolie blonde qui brisa le silence, hésitante :

- Mais Charlotte ta maman t'aimait, c'est obligé, tu ne peux pas dire ça ma puce…

- Je ne dis pas ça pour être méchante ! couina la petite orpheline. Elle ne s'occupait pas beaucoup de moi, elle travaillait tout le temps et elle ne me disait jamais « je t'aime ». Quand on aime une personne, on le lui dit non ?! Moi je lui faisait des cartes pour la fête des mamans, et elle ne répondait jamais ! Je sais ce que vous pensez : tout le monde le disait à l'orphelinat. Je suis méchante parce que mes parents ne me manquent pas. Mais je ne suis pas méchante ! Ils disent que je ne ressens rien que je suis un monstre et que je pleure que quand j'en ai besoin. Tout le monde le pense ! Je suis un MONSTRE !

La petite fille s'était brusquement levée du lit, des larmes couler quant à lui sentait également quelque chose piquer ses yeux. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que Klaus ressentait le besoin de pleurer _pour _quelqu'un et _avec _quelqu'un. Son cœur qu'il croyait pourtant mort et enterré se serrait à la vue du magnifique visage rongé par la tristesse et la colère. Il attira cependant Charlotte sur lui et les yeux plongés dans les siens, il lui dit :

- Charlotte, ma jolie crois moi : j'ai connu de très méchantes personnes dans mon existence. Et des monstres, j'en ai croisé plus d'une fois. Toi tu n'en es pas un mon ange. Je te le jure. Tu es même la personne la plus gentille que je connaisse. Il faut que tu me croies Charlotte. Ne laisses personne te convaincre que tu es un monstre parce que ces gens là ne te connaissent pas.

- C'est vrai Charlotte, ajouta Caroline. Tu es une petite fille adorable et on t'adore.

La petite fille avait cessé de pleurer mais sa respiration était toujours hachée.

- Qu'est…qu'est ce qu'elle…voulait la...la dame ?

- C'était une assistante sociale. Elle veut venir chez nous pour savoir si tu es heureuse avec nous. C'est une étape de l'adoption.

- Vous…vous allez m'adopter ?!

Un immense sourire se dessina dans le cœur de la petite Charlotte. Mais Caroline ne le vit malheureusement pas et se fixa sur la voix choquée de la petite :

- Oh non ma chérie mais c'est que la directrice a cru.

Le visage de Charlotte se décomposa. Klaus n'avait jamais vu autant de déception sur un visage et il était hors de question de laisser quelqu'un blesser Charlotte. Pas même Caroline. Il était furieux contre elle. Depuis quand avait-elle perdu son sens du tact ?!

- Caroline. Sors d'ici. Tout de suite.

La blonde comprit aussitôt. Cependant elle n'arrivait pas à le croire : Klaus défendait Charlotte, une humaine de 4 ans. Elle avait beau être bouleversée elle devait admettre que cette enfant avait une influence incroyable sur l'hybride. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de blesser la petite, elle pensait sincèrement qu'être adoptée par eux bouleverserait la petite orpheline.

- D'accord. Je vais aller préparer le déjeuner.

Elle sortit de la chambre après avoir lancé un sourire triste à l'enfant. Celle-ci était toujours nichée dans les bras de l'Originel.

- Elle ne veut pas de moi…

- Ce n'est pas ça, trésor mais tout ça va un peu vite pour elle. On ne te connait que depuis deux jours, et puis elle est très jeune tu sais. Ce n'est pas t'adopter _toi_ qui la rebute mais plutôt t'adopter avec _moi_.

- Mais pourquoi ? Vous êtes amoureux non ? Et les gens amoureux ils peuvent avoir des enfants non ?

- Moi je suis très amoureux d'elle tu sais mais je ne pense pas que se soit pareil de son côté. C'est la seule personne qui fait battre mon cœur. Je donnerais tout pour passer ma vie avec elle et toi.

- Mais elle aussi, elle t'aime !

- Ah oui et comment tu le sais petit ange ?

- Parce qu'elle me l'a dit hier pendant qu'on faisait les boutiques. Elle m'a dit qu'elle cherchait une robe pour te plaire. Quand on veut plaire à quelqu'un ca veut dire qu'on l'aime, affirma la petite fille d'un ton très sage. Dis Klaus ?

- Oui ?

- Tu lui as dit ?

- Quoi donc, petit ange ?

- Que tu l'aimais !

- Et bien non mais…

- Mais alors vous pourrez pas être ensemble ! Pour être en amoureux avec quelqu'un il faut lui dire : je t'aime ! C'est comme ca que ça marche ! Si on lui dit pas, on ne peut rien construire ! C'est toi qui l'a dit : les bases d'abord ! Elémentaire Water !

L'hybride éclata de rire. Elle était merveilleuse. Elle était parfaite. Klaus était littéralement sous le charme de la petite orpheline. Il savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas être avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui et Caroline. Il le refusait. Il adopterait cette merveilleuse enfant au passé si lourd. Plus jamais elle ne vivrait dans la crainte de ne pas être aimée. Il se rendit compte que c'était sans doute les mêmes craintes qui devaient animer Caroline. Elle n'avait pas confiance en elle, ça l'Originel l'avait compris depuis le début. Elle devait sans doute penser que la nuit dernière pour lui n'était qu'une nuit parmi tant d'autre. Mais elle se trompait : il l'aimait. Il devait absolument lui dire. Alors peut-être qu'ils pourraient être…un couple. Et enfin Monsieur et Madame Mickaelson verraient le jour…


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à toutes celles qui me lisent fidèlement. Pour être honnête, je crois que c'est le dernier chapitre officiel de ma fic. Je ne sais pas trop quoi écrire après ça

* * *

- Caroline…

La jeune femme était entrain de couper frénétiquement les légumes lorsque l'hybride entra dans la cuisine. Elle s'essuya rapidement les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voie pleurer. Elle avait blessé Charlotte. Elle s'en voulait terriblement mais…elle ne pouvait pas envisager le fait de fonder une famille avec quelqu'un pour qui elle n'était qu'une vulgaire attraction. Et il était aussi cruel d'envisager la séparer de Klaus. Elle était perdue.

- Klaus…tu sais que je ne voulais pas…je n'aurais jamais…

- Je sais Love. Mais je dois te dire quelque chose. Quelque chose de très important Caroline.

Elle se retourna intriguée. L'Originel put voir que sa belle blonde avait les yeux rougis et un air triste sur son joli minois. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes, la regarda dans les yeux et lui avoua ce qu'il aurait du lui dire depuis le début :

- Caroline Forbes je vous aime. De tout mon cœur. C'est la raison pour laquelle hier j'ai uni mon corps au tien, et que nous nous sommes nourris l'un de l'autre. Je n'aurais jamais fait une telle chose s'il n'y avait eu aucun sentiment en jeu. Je vous respecte trop pour cela Miss Mystic Falls.

- Klaus…

- Je sais qu'adopter cette petite seule doit te sembler dérisoire, et cela doit t'effrayer mais peut-être que cela t'effraierais moins si le faisais _avec moi_ ?

La blonde pleurant cette fois-ci de joie serra l'hybride fort dans ses bras. Elle était si heureuse… Il venait de lui avouer ses sentiments ! Niklaus Mickaelson l'aimait !

- Il faut qu'on se fasse une promesse Klaus…

- Laquelle mon cœur ?

- De ne jamais je dis bien _jamais_ faire du mal à Charlotte.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Caroline. Elle sera parfaitement en sécurité avec nous.

- L'assistante ! Il faut que je la rappelle ! Oh mon dieu mais qu'est ce qu'on va lui dire ? On n'a pas vraiment le profil des parents adoptifs typiques. Et je te rappelle que la petite dort dans un matelas deux places qui fait trois fois sa taille !

- Chérie ne t'inquiètes pas. Tout se passera bien. On va s'occuper de la maison aujourd'hui. Dis lui de passer demain matin d'accord ?

Klaus était sur un petit nuage… Pour la première fois, il envisageait un avenir heureux pour lui. Et il mentirait en disant que ces deux anges n'y étaient pas pour quelque chose.

Merci à toutes celles qui m'encouragent et me postent d'adorables reviews.

Une jolie petite blondinette descendait les escaliers à toute vitesse dans le cottage. Klaus était entrain de répartir des framboises sur le fondant au chocolat que sa tendre Caroline avait préparé pour Charlotte. Il s'agissait du gâteau préféré de l'enfant. Caroline était allée se préparer, l'assistante devait arriver dans moins d'une heure. La petite fille tira sur le pantalon de l'hybride pour lui faire remarquer sa présence.

- J'ai mis toutes les peluches sur mon nouveau lit.

- C'est bien ma chérie. Tu es prête ?

- Oui ! Dis ?

- Oui ?

- Qu'est ce que je dois lui dire à la dame ?

- Tu dois simplement répondre à ses questions, et lui dire ce que tu penses, mon cœur. On ne te demande rien à par être toi-même.

- Et si je ne réponds pas bien, elle va me renvoyer à l'orphelinat ?

Klaus savait qu'il n'aurait pas du lui dire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire mais c'était plus fort que lui. Dès que sa petite blondinette exprimait la moindre crainte il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la rassurer. Et après tout, on n'allait quand même pas lui reprocher de dire la vérité à une enfant, non ? Il prit la petite dans ses bras et l'éleva sur le comptoir en bois pour qu'elle soit à sa hauteur. Il avait vite compris que la petite fille était complexée par sa toute petite taille. Klaus, lui trouvait cela trop craquant et n'avait pas tellement hâte de la voir grandir mais il avait pris l'habitude de porter la petite jusqu'à sa hauteur. Ainsi elle avait l'impression qu'il s'adressait à elle comme si elle était une personne de son âge.

- Ecoutes, ma chérie. Quelle que soit l'issue de ce rendez vous, ton adoption ne dépendra que de ce que _toi_ tu veux ma puce. Alors n'aies pas peur.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui. Mais réfléchis bien à ce que tu veux ma puce. Tu préfèrerais sans doute être avec des enfants de ton âge, et même si l'orphelinat n'est pas très accueillant, si tu refuses de vivre avec nous, nous essaierons de te trouver le meilleur orphelinat du pays, s'il le faut pour que tu y sois heureuse.

Dire cela à la petite déchirait le cœur de Klaus, car envisager simplement de devoir se séparer de cette merveille lui broyait les entrailles. Il reposa délicatement la petite fille à terre.

Caroline entra dans la pièce à ce moment. Elle avait revêtue une jolie robe en lin bleue qui lui seyait à ravir. Ses cheveux étaient remontés d'une simple pince, et elle affichait un sourire timide. Un tablier à carreau était attaché à la fine taille de la jeune femme. Klaus ne put retenir un sifflement d'admiration devant la beauté qu'était sa Caroline. Bon sang elle arrivait à être sexy avec un _tablier_ !

- Tu es…

- T'es trop belle ma…s'écria Charlotte. Elle se stoppa en plein milieu de sa phrase. Elle avait failli appeler Caroline _maman_, mais elle ne pouvait pas. La petite orpheline rougit de honte.

- Pardon, je ne voulais pas… Euh je vais aller revérifier la chambre.

Elle courut à toute vitesse, pour exécuter ses paroles, laissant deux vampires estomaquées mais aussi une Caroline très heureuse derrière elle. Elle avait failli l'appeler…_maman_ !

- Votre gâteau est une merveille madame Mickaelson.

- Je vous remercie. C'est le gâteau préféré de Charlotte.

Klaus et Caroline était assis devant Janet Bloom, et semblait très stressés pour des vampires. La petite Charlotte était entrain de jouer tranquillement avec un puzzle sur la table du salon.

- Je vois que vous vous êtes renseignés sur ses goûts. C'est un bon point. Et la maison est impeccable. Les normes de sécurité sont respectées, la chambre de Charlotte est bien tenue, et le grand jardin avec le toboggan jouent en votre faveur mais voyez-vous il faut bien plus que cela pour espérer adopter une enfant, ajouta l'assistante d'une voix assez dure.

Klaus se retint de répliquer. Caroline l'avait mise en garde, une heure auparavant : il n'avait pas le droit de mordre ou de tuer cette femme, quoi qu'elle dise…

- Madame Mickaelson, je vois que vous avez récemment obtenu votre diplôme dans votre ville natale. Puis-je savoir quels sont vos projets professionnels concernant votre avenir ?

- Oh et bien je suis en stage dans une boutique du centre commercial de Bakersville. J'ai l'intention d'obtenir un diplôme dans le secteur de la mode. J'ai pris un léger congé dernièrement pour m'occuper de Charlotte mais je compte bien reprendre le travail lorsque Charlotte…

- Sera en mesure d'aller à l'école. Oui je comprends tout à fait.

- Excusez moi, intervint Klaus qui ne pouvait plus maintenir sa langue. Qu'est ce que vous entendez par _en mesure d'aller à l'école_ ?

- Et bien, Charlotte a quatre ans, elle doit donc recevoir une éducation comme tous les enfants de…

- Ma fille n'ira pas à _l'école_ ! s'affola l'Originel, qui insista sur le dernier mot comme s'il s'agissait d'une insulte.

- Allons, je sais que Charlotte a des difficultés avec les enfants de son âge mais je suis sure qu'elle pourra s'habituer à cet environnement et suivre une scolarité tout à fait correcte si…

- J'ai trois diplômes universitaires, de trois universités différentes, je suis tout à fait à même de m'occuper de l'éducation de _ma fille_.

- Mais je…

- Bon, voilà ce que nous pouvons faire, intervint Caroline qui sentait la tension entre la vieille Bloom et Klaus monter d'un cran, je pense que nous pouvons apprendre à Charlotte les choses élémentaires nous-mêmes et si vous jugez que son niveau est correct à ses six ans, nous l'enverrons à l'école. Elle n'apprendra jamais les choses réellement importantes si elle reste cloitrée dans cette maison. Nous voulons qu'elle se fasse des amis, mais nous avons des instincts assez protecteurs envers elle vous comprenez ?

- Tout à fait ! Ca prouve que vous êtes très attachés à elle. Et c'est un bon point pour vous.

La tension était retombée, aussi sec. Klaus avait eu un élan de protection envers sa petite fille. Caroline elle était sur un nuage. Sa fille…il l'avait appelé sa fille…

- Qu'est ce que vous vouliez dire par : des difficultés avec les enfants de son âge ?

- Comment vous ne savez pas ? Charlotte est claustrophobe. Et elle fait des crises d'angoisses lorsqu'elle ne sent aucune présence à ses côtés. Ses petits camarades de l'orphelinat ont pris l'habitude de s'amuser à l'enfermer dans sa chambre, à l'orphelinat et de cacher ses peluches pour qu'elle ne les retrouve pas. Un jeu assez cruel, si vous voulez mon avis. Ses crises peuvent être très violentes : elle a perdu sa mère il y a un an dans un accident qui aurait pu lui couter la vie à elle aussi. C'est une enfant fragile, c'est pour ça que nous avons autant de mal à la faire adopter. Nous voulons qu'elle soit en sécurité dans son nouveau foyer et surtout qu'elle ne manque de rien.

Klaus et Caroline fixèrent la jolie petite fille qui avait terminé son puzzle, affichant un air ravi sur le visage. Klaus se leva et suivant ses instincts souleva la petite fille qu'il prit dans ses bras. Charlotte ne souleva aucune protestation et se lova contre le vampire qui la serrait tout contre lui. Il l'installa avec eux dans le canapé. L'assistante, touchée par ce geste d'affection, sut qu'elle arrivait à la fin du test :

- Charlotte, ma chérie…Est-ce que tu veux rester vivre avec Caroline et Klaus ?

- Oui…

- Pourquoi ? Peux tu simplement m'expliquer _pourquoi_ ?

- Parce qu'ils sont gentils avec moi. Caroline m'a acheté plein de jouets et de vêtements. Ils ne m'enferment jamais à clé et ils m'ont donnés des tas de peluches. Je m'amuse bien avec eux et ils sont toujours attentionnés avec moi. Je les aime. Et…c'est eux _mon papa et ma maman_. Je ne veux qu'eux. Personne d'autre.

L'assistante ne sut quoi ajouter : tout était dit. Elle observa la petite famille en face d'elle : Charlotte était sur les genoux de Klaus qui avait passé un bras autour de l'épaule de Caroline. Ils avaient l'air…heureux. Et unis. Et soudain cela sonna comme une évidence. Ils étaient faits pour être ensemble. La famille Mickaelson.

- Bien je vous enverrais très prochainement les papiers officiels et ensuite, signés, ils attesteront le fait que Charlotte Morgan est votre fille. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur tous les trois. A bientôt.

Janet serra la main au jeune couple et lorsqu'elle fut sortie, Caroline se jeta aux bras de Klaus.

- Oh mon dieu ! On a réussi ! On a réussi Klaus. Elle va devenir notre fille. On a réussi mon amour. Elle va rester avec nous. Oh bon sang je t'aime, merci. Tu as été parfait. Tu es parfait. Je t'aime.

Klaus ne put s'empêcher de rire de bonheur à la déclaration de sa chérie. Enfin elle laissait libre cours à ses sentiments. Elle lui disait ce qu'elle pensait. Il allait lui répondre lorsqu'elle colla ses lèvres aux siennes, prise d'une bouffée d'amour envers l'hybride qui allait devenir officiellement le père de Charlotte. Il approfondit le baiser tentant de communiquer à Caroline tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il était fou amoureux de cette femme. Sa femme. _Sa femme _qui l'embrassait passionnément comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il allait enfin être heureux. Avec la femme de sa vie. Non pardon. Avec les femmes de sa vie. Ses anges. Ces deux anges qui s'étaient invités dans son monde pour tout chambouler.

* * *

Alors voilà, je n'ai pas vraiment d'écrire de suite mais si vous avez envie de lire certains moments de l vie qui attends nos trois héros, faîtes le moi savoir par review et donnez moi des idées ^^ je vais me consacrer à mon autre fan fiction La louve et le Vampire. Merci à toute celles qui m'ont lu. Pour une première fic je si assez fière de moi. Merci beaucoup.


	6. Papa

Nous sommes deux mois après l'adoption officielle de Charlotte par Caroline et Klaus.

* * *

Il était plus de minuit et Klaus rentrait au cottage. Il était allé faire une ballade à cheval au clair de lune. C'était Caroline qui lui avait suggéré de prendre la direction du haras de Bakersville. Il avait retrouvé sa passion pour le cheval et rêvait d'ailleurs depuis quelque temps de faire découvrir cette passion à sa fille. Sa fille…cela lui faisait toujours quelque chose de dire ça. Il était donc très tard et il entendait les respirations régulières de Caroline et Charlotte, signe qu'elles dormaient à point fermé. Klaus allait monter les escaliers lorsque son regard tomba sur une peluche laissée sur le fauteuil du salon. Il s'agissait du cheval en peluche de Charlotte, appelé Diamant. La petite fille ne le quittait jamais. Sauf ce soir. Ce n'est qu'au moment où il commença à entendre des cris que Klaus se rappela d'une chose : sa fille était sujette à des crises d'angoisse la nuit lorsqu'elle n'avait pas de peluche. Klaus monta quatre à quatre les escaliers du cottage et se précipita dans la chambre de sa fille. Sa petite Charlotte était entrain de se débattre avec les couvertures, en poussant des halètements. Elle était en sueur et on aurait dit que son petit corps ne répondait plus à son esprit.

- Non…ne me laisses pas…arrêtes…non je veux pas…

Klaus se rapprocha du lit, pour la première fois depuis une décennie il était littéralement paniqué. Il entendait les gémissements de sa fille, et ne savait pas quoi faire. Il tendit les bras pour prendre la fillette dans ses bras mais celle-ci se débattait toujours dans son sommeil.

- NON ! STOP ! JE VEUX PAS….

- Charlotte….charlotte ma chérie c'est moi…

- NON ! S'IL VOUS PLAIT…

- Charlotte c'est moi s'il te plait calme toi…

La petite fille se réveilla dans un sursaut et un cri d'horreur. Ses immenses yeux océans totalement paniqué tombèrent sur le regard angoissé de l'hybride. Et dans un cri de soulagement elle cria pour la première fois :

- PAPA !

Avant de se jeter dans les bras de l'hybride qui serra le tout petit corps contre lui. La petite pleurait encore très secouée par son affreux cauchemar.

- Papa…papa s'il te plaît me laisses pas. M'abandonnes pas…

- Chut…chut calmes toi mon ange je ne partirai nulle part. Tu as fait un cauchemar, je suis là. Tu n'as rien à craindre Charlotte, je suis là.

- Papa..., gémit la petite fille en reprenant doucement sa respiration.

- Oui ma chérie…

- Je t'aime.

L'hybride continua de bercer la petite fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle sombre à nouveau dans un sommeil. Mais cette fois ci Klaus ne la quitta pas de la nuit. Sa Charlotte…elle était un ange tombé du ciel. Il donnerait sa vie pour elle. Pour cette adorable fillette qui venait de l'appeler _papa_ pour la première fois.

* * *

Voilà comme promis un moment spécial Klaus et Charlotte. :) j'espère que ca plaira aux lectrices qui en on réclamé. Si vous avez des questions ou des points de la fiction que vous voudriez éclaircir hésitez pas ! Bisous et merci à toutes celles qui m'ont soutenu


	7. La leçon d'équitation

Klaus se tenait à l'entrée du haras de Bakersville avec une petite fille à la tenue d'écuyère qui lui tenait fermement la main. La petite fille était adorable avec sa grosse bonbonnière sur la tête.

- Bien alors ma chérie tu vois il y'a plein de chevaux devant les bois, tu vas aller voir le monsieur qui donne à manger aux chevaux là bas. Il s'appelle Julian. Je vais aller parler avec le gérant et après on commencera la leçon d'équitation ça te va ? Allez vas-y ma puce.

La petite fille lâcha la main de son papa et avança d'un pas décidé vers le monsieur.

- Alors ma mignonne, tu es venu faire du cheval toute seule comme une grande ?

- Non je suis avec mon papa. Il est à l'accueil là bas.

- Ah je vois tu es la fille de monsieur Klaus. En général il prend Rubis, le pur-sang que tu vois là bas mais comme c'est ta première séance et que tu es très petite on va sûrement te donner le plus petit cheval, il s'appelle Saphir, c'est le petit blanc là bas.

Charlotte se sentit très vexée aux paroles du palefrenier. Tout le monde lui répétait sans cesse qu'elle était trop petite. Trop petite pour tout ! Elle commençait à en avoir assez de tous ces gens qui lui rappelait tout le temps à quel point elle était petite. Alors comme ça elle était trop petite pour Rubis ? Et bien il allait voir ce cher Julian !

- Mon papa a dit que je devais monter Rubis aujourd'hui…

- Tu es sûre ? Mais enfin tu es trop jeune pour…

- J'ai 6 ans ! Et papa a dit que vous deviez me faire monter Rubis ! C'est papa qui l'a dit !

Julian sembla se rappeler d'un coup _qui_ était Klaus Mickaelson.

- Bon si ton papa y tiens…

* * *

- Julian où es Charlotte ? Et Rubis ?

- Elle a commencé le parcours il y a cinq minutes monsieur, avec Rubis. Elle nous a dit que vous teniez à ce qu'elle le monte pour son premier cours et elle a décidé de prendre de l'avance sur vous.

- Abruti congénital ! Vous êtes entrain de me dire que ma fille de 6 ans est dans la forêt avec le cheval le plus haut et le plus rapide du centre ?!

* * *

Charlotte était tombée dans un énorme buisson. Rubis l'avait éjecté de son arrière-train après être parti au galop. Broutant l'herbe sagement, il se trouvait maintenant à dix mètres d'elle. La petite fille se demandait quand est ce que quelqu'un viendrait la chercher lorsqu'elle entendit :

- Charlotte ! Charlotte où es tu mon ange ?!

- Papa…papa je suis là. Dans le buisson.

- Oh ma choupinette mais qu'est ce que tu fais là… attends je vais t'aider, regardes tu es couverte d'herbe, je suis désolée ma chérie j'aurais du…

- Papa ! J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

- Je t'écoutes mon trésor.

La petite étira un grand sourire, se pencha à l'oreille de son père et chuchota :

- J'adore le cheval.

Caroline était entrain de sortir des lasagnes du four lorsque Klaus et Charlotte rentrèrent.

- Alors cette ballade à cheval comment ça s'est passé ?

- Julian s'est fait renvoyé !


	8. La demande en mariage

Une petite fille était entrain de prendre son bain tranquillement. Elle barbotait joyeusement dans l'eau pendant que sa maman l'éclaboussait pour la faire rire. Puis sans crier gare la petite posa la question qu'elle-même se posait depuis plusieurs mois :

- Dis maman ?

Caroline ressentait toujours quelque chose quand Charlotte l'appelait comme ça. Elle se sentait heureuse.

- Oui mon cœur ?

- Pourquoi papa et toi vous n'êtes pas mariés ?

La grande blonde ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Elle-même ne savait pas tellement pourquoi.

- Oh mais tu sais ma chérie on a pas besoin de se marier pour être heureux. Papa et moi on s'aime à la folie et il me rend très heureuse depuis maintenant un an.

- Oui mais tu ne veux pas toi une grande robe blanche de princesse, un gros gâteau à la crème et plein de gens qui t'aiment ?

- Et bien si tu sais toutes les filles rêvent d'un mariage de princesse qu'elles soient grande ou non mais je ne pense pas que ton papa ai la tête à ça. Il s'occupe de toi, de moi, du haras, il veille sur nous. Et puis je me mariais, j'aimerais que tous les gens que j'aime soient là avec moi et personne ne sait que je vis avec toi et Nik maintenant.

La petite fille afficha une moue tristounette.

- C'est trop triste que vous vous mariez pas ! Si vous vous mariez je pourrais être la demoiselle d'honneur, et je vous apporterais les anneaux à l'autel et on pourrait faire des vraies photos de famille dans le jardin.

- Je sais ma chérie, et si nous nous marierons ton père et moi c'est comme ça que ça se passerait mais tu vois le mariage ni moi ni Klaus, on y pense. Il faut dire qu'on est plutôt jeunes. Mais ne t'inquiètes. Ton papa et ta maman s'aiment très fort même sans ça. Et plus encore : on t'aime jusqu'aux étoiles.

La petite fille termina son bain, sans toutefois garder l'image et son papa et sa maman à l'autel, avec des alliances aux doigts.

* * *

Klaus était entrain de brosser un cheval. Sa petite fille, elle, montée sur un tabouret à côté de lui l'aidait dans sa tache. Charlotte adorait s'occuper des chevaux, et surtout elle adorait le faire avec son papa. Mais depuis le début de l'après midi la petite blonde n'avait pas décroché un mot. Niklaus commençait à s'inquiéter car d'habitude, au haras, sa petite fille était un vrai moulin à paroles.

- Dis papa…

- Oui mon ange ?

- Tu l'aimes maman ?

- Je l'aime plus que la vie elle-même, mon ange mais pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi tu ne la demandes pas en mariage alors ?

Dire que le jeune père était surpris était un euphémisme. Bien sur il avait déjà réfléchi de multiples fois au jour où il demanderait sa main à Caroline mais il avait toujours peur que la jeune femme refuse. Ils vivaient ensemble et s'aiment depuis longtemps mais il ne savait pas si la jeune femme était prête à oublier toutes ses erreurs du passé. Pourtant il avait terriblement envie de faire ce bout de femme, SA femme. Après tout sur les papiers d'adoption de Charlotte, elle était madame Mickaelson.

- C'est que je ne sais pas si elle accepterait, mon cœur. On est plutôt jeunes et puis nous n'avons pas besoin de ça pour s'aimer.

- Mais toi tu veux ne pas te marier avec elle ?

- Oh que si ma chérie, je crois que j'en rêve depuis le jour où je l'ai rencontré.

- C'est vrai ?

- C'est la pure vérité, Charlotte.

La petite fille avait retrouvé le sourire. Elle se mit à parler ensuite de tout et de rien comme à son habitude.

* * *

- Enfin Charlotte tu vas nous dire ce que tu prépares ?

La petite blonde tirait son papa et sa maman par les bras pour les emmener dans leur grand jardin. Son papa et sa maman s'aiment, ils voulaient tous les deux se marier mais apparemment ils étaient trop nigauds pour se le dire. Il en allait de son devoir de leur donner un petit coup de pouce. Elle avait interrompu sa maman dans la confection de sa galette et son papa dans une course de chevaux à la télé pour les faire venir ici. Klaus, lui savait ce que sa fille avait en tête. Il l'avait entendu en parler avec une copine.

- Papa ? Dis à maman ce que je t'ai dit de lui dire !

Caroline ne comprenait rien du tout. Sa fille avait un ton plus que déterminé et Klaus, rougissait comme s'il avait du mal à lui dire ce qu'il voulait.

- Klaus ? Chéri tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

- Caroline…Voilà.

L'hybride posa un genou à terre, prit la main de sa douce dans la sienne, plongea ses yeux dans ceux azur de sa princesse et lui dit d'une voix émue :

- Caroline. Tu es celle que j'ai attendu toute ma vie. Tu m'as donné ces dernières années plus que ce que je pensais mériter. Je t'aime du plus profond de mon cœur et il me serait pour moi inconcevable de passer plus de vingt-quatre heures loin de toi. Avec ta gentillesse, ton charme et ta douceur, tu as réussi à sortir l'homme qui se cachait au plus profond de moi. Veux tu faire de moi le plus heureux des hommes en acceptant de devenir ma femme ?

Il accompagna son discours d'une main dans poche pour en sortir un écrin noir où Caroline trouva après l'avoir ouvert les larmes aux yeux une magnifique bague en or blanc avec un saphir au milieu.

- Oh mon dieu Nik…Oui je veux devenir ta femme. Je veux t'épouser. Oh je t'aime tellement !

Caroline se jeta au cou de son fiancé, les joues baignées de larmes de joie. Une petite fille se tenait à côté d'eux, trop heureuse : elle allait voir son papa et sa maman, heureux et mariés !

* * *

Voilà un petit chapitre comme ça à l'improviste pour les fans de cette fic :) très court comme d'hab. je sais mais j'espère que ca plaira aux lectrices. :) merci à toutes celles qui me suivent. j'ai vraiment des dans géniales !


End file.
